The White Phial (Item)
The White Phial is an ancient relic in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, said to contain the first snow to fall from the Throat of the World. Any liquid dropped within the phial is instantly amplified and purified. Nurelion, proprietor of The White Phial, which bears the relic's namesake, sends the Dragonborn to seek the item and bring it back to him. Nurelion spent the majority of his life searching for the phial. During the quest, the Dragonborn locates the White Phial in the Forsaken Cave, simultaneously learning the Dragon words for "Kill" and "Force". After recovering the item, they discover that it is cracked, but they return it to Nurelion anyway. Upset, Nurelion only pays the Dragonborn five Septims for recovering the artifact. Repairing After reaching the Throat of the World, a Courier arrives with a message from Nurelion's apprentice, Quintus, providing a list of items needed to repair the phial. *Briar Heart *Unmelting Snow *Mammoth Tusk Powder Reward Recovering these ingredients, Quintus successfully reconstructs the phial. Nurelion dies shortly after. As a reward, the Dragonborn receives the phial, which contains an unlimited Potion of his or her choice, that refills itself once per day. *I'd like it to have the power of healing. (Restore 100 points of health). *I want to resist the forces of magic. (Resist 20% of magic for 60 seconds). *I want to be tougher in battle. (Stamina is increased by 20 points for 300 seconds). *I want to strengthen my magical skills. (Magicka is increased by 20 points for 300 seconds). *I want to deal more damage in battle. (One-handed weapons deal 50% more damage for 60 seconds). *I want to be better hidden in the shadows. (You are 20% harder to detect for 60 seconds). Bugs *Clicking on the empty phial in the Character Menu may cause the empty phial to duplicate itself. This duplicate does not carry the scripting of the original so will not refill at the end of each day. *When the phial refills, instead of the empty phial getting replaced with a full one, it will just add an entirely new full phial and you keep the empty one. This is similar to the duplication bug shown above as the empty phials do not carry the same script. *Occasionally a bug will occur in which the phial is in on the pedestal but cannot be picked up. To fix this, just leave the room through the door marked 'Forsaken Cave' and re-enter the 'Forsaken Tomb'. The phial should be obtainable now. *Having a Briar Heart in the inventory before looting another will not complete the quest marker for this, nor can it be dropped, as it's flagged as a "Quest item". One, however, can be eaten, once a third has been picked up. If you have more than 1 Briar Heart in your inventory when ending the quest, the last one you have will be stuck as a Quest Item forever, and can not be eaten. (PS3/PC) Category:Skyrim: Items Category:Skyrim: Unique Items